The Message That Changes Everthing
by PrettyLittleSchoolGurl1223
Summary: Nothing to say... But rated T for cussing and gore later in the story. But i'm kinda lost about this kind of thing. Please review. I only allow positive comments and some pointers. BTW please add this as your favorite or follow me cuz it would be a nice change to know I have some fans ,and because my birthday is coming soon! ) )
1. Chapter 1

**The Strange Text Message**

**Chapter One: A Typical Day for Emma**

It was Friday finally she could go home , and escape this dreary academy. Emma and her friends all attended Bloor's Academy. She got off the art department bus and walked home. She opened the door to Ingledew's Bookstore. Book store She was greeted by her Aunt Julie.

" Hi Emma! How was school this week?" asked Julie.

" It was good. How was your week?" Emma replied.

"It was okay." Julie said.

She made her way up the stairs. She opened the door to her small room. She unpacked her things. Then, she grabbed her phone to check if Olivia sent her any messages about they sleepover. Se checked her messages.

* * *

**Interview**

**Me: Welcome Emma!**

**Emma: Hi!**

**Me: So what your feelings about what's going on right now?**

**Emma: Nothing really.**

**Me: Can you tell me about the next chapter?**

**Emma: NO! IT'S A SUPRISE! **

**Me: Okay! Then forget that I asked. Sheesh!**

**Me: Well there you have it an interview with Emma Tolly.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Reunion and a Not so Secret Meeting **

**Olivia's POV**

"Emma is that really you?" I asked.

"Yep it's me and I'm here to save you!" she replied.

" Sorry to break up this happy reunion , but a deal is a deal." exclaimed the stranger's voice.

"What do you want!" Emma said angrily.

" Yeah! Who are you freak!" I yelled.

"SHH! Don't get people's attention!" he whispered.

"If you want to know more. Meet me tomorrow at the alleyway behind the old church." he said still whispering.

With that said he dragged me out of the café.

You should of seen poor Emma she just stood there dumbfound, and powerless. Later, that day he dragged me back to his headquarters. The he locked up back in my tiny prison , and like any other night since I been kidnapped. I cried myself to sleep.

**Emma's POV**

That night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that my best friend is out there somewhere. I finally made up my mine tomorrow I'll tell my friends. I unhappily went to bed and had a strange nightmare. In my nightmare Olivia was being tortured at Bloor's Academy. Dr. Bloor was there , and so was Manfred. She was screaming in terror. I just stood there speechless with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Reunion and a Not so Secret Meeting**

**Olivia's POV**

"Emma is that really you?" I asked.

"Yep it's me and I'm here to save you!" she replied.

" Sorry to break up this happy reunion , but a deal is a deal." exclaimed the stranger's voice.

"What do you want!" Emma said angrily.

" Yeah! Who are you freak!" I yelled.

"SHH! Don't get people's attention!" he whispered.

"If you want to know more. Meet me tomorrow at the alleyway behind the old church." he said still whispering.

With that said he dragged me out of the café.

You should of seen poor Emma she just stood there dumbfound, and powerless. Later, that day he dragged me back to his headquarters. The he locked up back in my tiny prison , and like any other night since I been kidnapped. I cried myself to sleep.

**Emma's POV**

That night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that my best friend is out there somewhere. I finally made up my mine tomorrow I'll tell my friends. I unhappily went to bed and had a strange nightmare. In my nightmare Olivia was being tortured at Bloor's Academy. Dr. Bloor was there , and so was Manfred. She was screaming in terror. I just stood there speechless with fear.

* * *

**Interview**

**Me: Hey Olivia! So how are the kidnappers treating you?**

**Olivia: I think they're going to plan something to hurt me.**

**Me: You think? Or you know for sure.**

**Olivia: Oh! I'm for sure!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: The Rescue Mission**

**Tancred's POV**

That night sleep didn't come easy. I had so much to think about. Like how Emma was keeping this from us for so long. Well not that long… She swears it was only for 2 days. But now I don't know who to believe anymore.

I finally went to sleep ,but I woke up at 3:00 sweating like crazy. I muttered to myself ,

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream." I finally drifted back to sleep.

**Charlie's POV**

I was so mad when Emma told me that my girlfriend was kidnapped sooner! It was hard to sleep that night. I was worried sick about my poor Olivia. They could be torturing her right this minute. I need a plan something that could help us out of this mess. But now I need some sleep. Maybe we could go to The Pet's Cafe tomorrow for some meeting time.

* * *

Oh poor Olivia!


	5. Chapter 5

The Strange Text Message

Chapter One: A Typical Day for Emma

It was Friday finally she could go home , and escape this dreary academy. Emma and her friends all attended Bloor's Academy. She got off the art department bus and walked home. She opened the door to Ingledew's Bookstore. Book store She was greeted by her Aunt Julie.

" Hi Emma! How was school this week?" asked Julie.

" It was good. How was your week?" Emma replied.

"It was okay." Julie said.

She made her way up the stairs. She opened the door to her small room. She unpacked her things. Then, she grabbed her phone to check if Olivia sent her any messages about they sleepover. Se checked her messages.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Scars Inside Us All**

The group of friends set off early that morning to save Olivia. They swiftly ran thought the streets. They finally got to The Bloor's Academy. The made they way inside tiptoeing thought the hallways. The got to the basement. This was where I found Olivia , but she wasn't here.

**Olivia's POV**

Manfred led me to the huge ballroom But I still had my chains on me ,and then Ezekiel and walked in the ballroom with Charlie's terrible aunts. I lied on the cold floor. Why did I still have my chains on?

"Well well what do we have here? Oh! It's little Olivia!" taunted Manfred.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Whatever bitch! I don't care what you frigging say!" he yelled.

"OH! GO TO HELL MANFRED!" exclaimed Olivia.

" Let's just get this punishment over." he said coolly.

" No! First of all what are you and your friends up to? Are you planning to tear this place apart?!" Ezekiel shirked.

I shook my head. I was too shocked to say anything. "

"What were these psychos planning? What are they going to do to me?" I thought nervously.

"You lie!" screamed Ezekiel.

" Punish her now!" Ezekiel ordered.

Manfred walked over to me with a rueful smile and a sharp knife! I gulped nervously.

" Hope you like your new scar!" he exclaimed.

Manfred first rolled up my right arm sleeve ,and stabbed my arm I screamed in pain and fright. He started craving letters in my arm while Dr. Bloor pinned me down. I now was screaming and trying to escape the now I was crying and screaming. I tried desperately to escape. Suddenly, I was unconscious conscious slipping away from me. It all happened so fast I wasn't really sure what happened.

* * *

I **hate those Bloor's they're so evil! They make my blood boil. CRAP I better finish my homework before my mom rats me out.**

**Stupid Homework! :( :(**

* * *

**Interview with Manfred Bloor**

**Me: Welcome to the show! ( you ruthless , evil boy!) I murmured under my breath**

**Manfred: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Me:Moving on . How do you feel about Charlie and his friends?**

**Manfred: I hate them!**

**Me: Okay! Just calm down!**

**Me: Well how about kidnapping them?**

**Manfred: I love it!**

**Me: That's a I needed to know! Charlie! Gabe! Fido! Get him!**

**Me: Well that's that!**

**Charile calm down! Shessh!**

**Charile calm down!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7: A Escape**

**Charlie's POV**

I heard a scream. I knew it belonged to Olivia. Tancred and everyone us heard if to , because they starting running in the direction of the scream. I followed trying hard to catch up to my friends. We followed the sound all the way to the ballroom. The ballroom was empty expect for a small, and limp body. That must be Olivia!

"Olivia1 Olivia!" I yelled.

But there was no answer. I was worried now. I rushed to her side. Carefully I laid my head on her chest. I heard a faint heartbeat.

" She still alive!" I exclaimed happily.

I didn't notice I was crying till I felt hot tears. I hastily wiped tears of joy ,and relief. I shook her gently. She moved every so slightly.

"What going on?" she asked.

" We came to save you." I said gently

" Olivia! What happened to your arm?!" I yelled.

" Manfred hurt me." She whispered softly.

" But why?" I said confused and angry.

" Because I was stubborn and didn't tell them your plan to overthrow them." she answered.

I smiled gently. She smiled back. I carefully exher wound.

**Olivia POV**

I groaned loudly. I stretched out my legs out. I sat-up. I was still groggy.

"Olivia your okay now!" Charlie said kindly.

I noticed off in a dark corner Emma sat by herself crying. I wobbled over to her.

"Emma are you okay?" I asked.

"No! I'm not okay because you got kidnapped and I didn't say anything sooner!" she exclaimed.

I got up , and marched over to Charlie.

"NOW WHAT!" I yelled.

" What do you mean now what? He replied.

"My best friend thinks she's worthless!" I said angrily.

Charlie started to stammer. I tried to land a punch. Blinded by angry I tried to sock him as hard as I could. I didn't know that I had hurt him till he actually said " Olivia stop! Your hurting me Livy!" He shouted.

I ran over to his side and gave a hug. He hugged me back. I smiled as I hugged him.

"I love you. You know that right?" I asked.

"I know. That's why I came and rescued you." he replied.

"Now let's go home." Tancred butt in.

I smiled glad I could so home again. Everyone quickly ran thought the academy. I was happy to go home at last!

* * *

**Finally i'm done! I'm so glad that's over with. **


End file.
